


Marinuela Shorts

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinuela Shorts [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Body Horror, Cheerleaders, Diary/Journal, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinuela's aunt comes to visit, Polar opposite roommates write in their diaries, Phelia scare a snobby cheerleader, a ghost girl ends up getting a strict school principal in trouble and finally Marinuela takes a ghostly old man to show and tell.





	1. Chapter 1

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul were playing a horror video game but they hears a door bell.

Marinuela, Phelia and Raul played Rock Paper and Scissors but Raul loses.

Raul opened the door

They saws a woman in her 30s with messy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears cat eyed glasses, a green dress with white dots and black shoes.

Marinuela squealed "Tia Marmela!"

Marinuela hugged her aunt.

Marmela said "Hello Marinuela"

Raul and Phelia laughed nervously

"Hello Raul hello Phelia"


	2. Chapter 2

A girly girl opened her diary and began to write.

"Dear. Diary I remember the beautiful day I meet Luna she helped me with my private problems and become a prom planner"

A goth girl opened her diary and began to write.

"Dear. Diary I remember the worst day of my life I meet Sol she tutored me after I failed my classes like Math and Science and now she helped me become prom queen"

The polar opposite roommates closed their diaries and go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A cheerleader walked into a bathroom.

She washed her hands up but she hears a soft child voice singing.

~La la la la la la~

She said "Hey! This is a girls bathroom!?"

She saws the door closed by itself

But it turned into a creepy woman singing.

~La la la la la la~

Thunder crashing

She screamed

She saws a creepy black shadowy person in the mirror.

Flesh and organs formed into Phelia.

A cheerleader run out of the bathroom screaming.

Phelia laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

A school bell rings

Vice Principal Chakal was yelling at the children.

Vice Principal Chakal said "GET TO CLASS STRAIGHTEN THOSE TEETH!"

Vice Principal Chakal walked into his office and fell asleep.

Suddenly the ghost of a little girl slowly appears and cut Vice Principal Chakal's mustache.

A ghostly little girl walked out of the office and walked through the wall.

The school bell rings

Everyone went to the cafeteria.

But they hears a scream.

It was Vice Principal Chakal

Vice Principal Chakal's mustache fall off.

Everyone laughed at him.

A ghostly little girl clapped her hands as she laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinuela and a ghostly old man walked into a classroom.

But a ghostly old man saws the children laughing or playing expect for a short tempered 4 year old girl.

Marinuela said "Uh-oh it's Laurie Dias Aurora's little sister"

A ghostly old man said "I think she's just jealous of you"

Marinuela sixs to next to Iza.

Laurie growled

Marinuela said "Whoa what's her problem"


End file.
